


The Fall

by BluC1026



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Dr. Faustus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluC1026/pseuds/BluC1026
Summary: This is a short one shot I did for an Innovative paper while for school. If you have never read The Tragic Life of Dr. Faustus it is a interesting story. This is a viewpoint of it from Lucifer's perspective and was a fun POV to write. I would love any comments or thoughts on this short work.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot I did for an Innovative paper while for school. If you have never read The Tragic Life of Dr. Faustus it is a interesting story. This is a viewpoint of it from Lucifer's perspective and was a fun POV to write. I would love any comments or thoughts on this short work.

Lucifer (the being is standing by the fire in his heart; enrapture by the flame as if it is the most interesting show in the world)  
This man, who was he before he became the great Dr. Faustus. His past is murky at best and he seems to hold no history beyond that which has been self created. Lucifer smiled to himself. He knew the type, intelligent, confident, so sure in their own ability. Searching always searching for more from the world, answers to questions that were not theirs to obtain. Oh he knew the type well. He watched as the flames licked and danced across the logs forming pictures only e could full see, sounds beyond cracking only he could hear. The man was favored that much was clear, no matter where his roots originated he has people that look to him and see him as higher than them. His opinions matter, his thoughts matter to those around him. I wonder…no, maybe. This Faustus craves knowledge from the world, his thirst is insatiable and no matter how far he has taken himself in his science, he scoffed at this, he does not seem satisfied. He wants more. He yearns to understand the universe around him and he cannot find his own answers. Maybe, for a price, I can offer him what he craves. He smiled wickedly to himself. He could easily see Faustus becoming one of his Father’s favorites, how enjoyable it would be to take the man from him. His insistence in given his creations freedom of choice has always been a weakness of theirs; man is weak to their own desires and yet how this has aided him in the reaping of their souls. He could never fault his father for this because it is what opened the door to his own father’s pain. Nothing hurt the being worse than when he had one of his precious souls sign themselves into his domain.  
There it is the pull. Faustus must have found one of his special books. It will bring forth Mephistophilis, ah one of his most treasured. Mephistophilis is quite skilled with his tongue. He will open the man’s mind to the…ah…universe and what I can offer him in this.  
_____  
Who would have believed that this Faustus’s choices would be so…interesting? The man has taken what was given and not used it for what he had initially proclaimed. Being honest with himself Lucifer was as surprised as he wished he could be. This simply put credence to his belief that man was not as grand as father would like them to believe. Their folly was the man gave them their own choice in matters. Watching the flames Lucifer observed the man, who had raised his own standing in society and prided himself on his intelligence, act that of a child. His humiliation of the Pope, while entertaining it may be, was not the same choice of the man from years back; the man who craved knowledge and had such potential. Lucifer smirked as he watched his demon chip at the man’s inhibitions and the man as he started his own fall.  
_____  
Again the man surprised him in his way. His acting was on par with many of those on high. He had built his reputation on the gifts Lucifer gifted him with. He contemplated the man who desired nothing more than power and to show his own superiority, and yet he is able to do so while seeing nothing more than the humble warlock. A far cry from the man who had so joyously tormented the pope and vicious to a fault with his ruling on the man who dared questioned his own greatness. Maybe this Faustus would do for more than a reaped soul. He has taken himself far in the world. With aid of his gifts he has stretched his name across the continent. Even father has been known to observe him in his time. He does not wish to lose this soul of that I am sure. His sending of his angels marks this clear in my mind. What then shall he do should this Faustus fall to me? Faustus has gained much in the years since his deal was first penned, yet he has lost much more. The secrets he had for so long hunted have fallen to the wayside in the light of what I have given, though he still has very far to go before I see him fall. Let him see that all that was given is not without its price, and father will weep. Faustus will weep. He has already lost himself in his choice.  
_____  
Ah here we are Father’s last stitch hope. Lucifer kept his eyes glued to the flame as he witnessed what he was sure would be a failed attempt. He is too far gone, lost in his own lust for the power I grant. He wanted to be a God among man. His desire to prove himself the best of those around him lost him all that which he hoped to gain. He knows not the secrets he so desperately sought. He watched as the old man spoke with his Faustus. Words engineered to build his will back and repent. NO he though viciously. Faustus’s soul is in contract. It shall belong to me. In a short time, the contact will be up and the man’s soul shall wilt in my domain along with those that were blinded by their own desires. He called Mephistophilis to him and urged him to travel with haste to Faustus and remind him to whom his soul is signed to. Father may play his games as he wishes but he will not gain back this soul. His fall has already begun. And it shall be one to remember. He turned from the dancing flame as the man signed renew the contract he so willingly took.  
_____  
The time has come. He so enjoyed the descent the man crafted. He silently observed as Faustus bid farewell to his friends. Wishing he had taken any path but the one he had chose. How delicious. This truly was Lucifer’s favorite part of the, as the man realized the truth of what he had wrought. He had given the man what he had asked, done what was asked. The choices were not forced upon the man. He took all that was gifted to him and choice a much different path than his initial goal. It was all quite entertaining to watch as Faustus took what was given and chose to further his own name as opposed to seeking out the answers to the questions that had plagued his life.  
The realization has truly set in. Keeping to the shadows Lucifer took in the sweetest of sights as the man began his pacing, his begging, and his bargaining. The man seemed truly repentant, but Lucifer knew his own father and knew that this repentance, borne from desperation, would not be enough to sway God in his favor. The man had been offered ample opportunity to return to his God and promptly turn his back each time. Father only offers his grace to those souls who were truly repentant of their choices.  
The eleventh hour struck and with it the pleas heard from the man increased in fervor, seeking searching for some sign from the great deity that all would be forgive. Lucifer knew it would not becoming, he knew better than any the true wrath of the one they called their God. He would not forgive this man anything. He was a being that required nothing less than the firmest devotion. Lucifer remembered from his own time how enticing the being could be. Fighting his own way up through the ranks to be Father’s most favored, then to be struck down when he opened his own eyes to the truth of the being. Then cast down away from it all. Thrown out little more that disposable in the being’s eye, for he could not repent. He could not go back to blindly following the being he had seen as his father. He had opened his own eyes the way few in heaven do and he learned the truth of nature. What the deity had created and how he turned his eyes from his angels once he created man in his own image. Lucifer had been and would always be a proud being and he could not sit idly by as the deity played with his toys. Releasing them on earth with his casual disregard for his other children, man come to replace his first borne. He could not accept this. He would not take a place behind man.  
So he would take for his own what father so desired, and all the grander with their given choice the being could not keep them from him. For if they give their own soul to me, who is he to forbid it. It is by their own choice.  
With the ringing of bells midnight rolled in. Lucifer stepped out, the ineffectual pleas of Faustus warring with the tolls, to the man bearing his soul on his knees before him. Lucifer gave the man the most evil smirk he could display, took steps closer to the man, and said “Your God has forsaken you.”


End file.
